


The Administrative Assistant

by vivilove



Series: Career Day Romance [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Admin Asst. Sansa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Attorney Jon, Crushing Jon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Office Romance, Sweetheart Sansa, Thorne is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: “Good morning, Mr. Snow,” she would call out each morning in that sing-song voice of hers that literally made every hair on his body thrum with anticipation and excitement.Jon Snow was the youngest and least-tenured associate at the Thorne Law Firm. And he might, just might, admit that he had a  thing for his boss’s administrative assistant, Sansa Stark.Alright, scratch that. She was gorgeous and he was head over heels for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second entry in my little Jonsa series of them in different careers and falling in love.

_Six weeks, six long weeks of the same sweet torment every morning._

“Good morning, Mr. Snow,” she would call out each morning in that sing-song voice of hers that literally made every hair on his body thrum with anticipation and excitement.

Jon Snow was the youngest and least-tenured associate at the Thorne Law Firm. And he might, _just_ might, admit…if forced to do so and placed under oath, or threatened with torture, with the penalty for lying being death…that he had a semi-hemi-demi _thing_ for his boss’s administrative assistant, Sansa Stark.

He was an attorney after all and three years of law school combined with two years of working at the Public Defender’s office before deciding to go into private practice had drilled into his head to never, _ever_ freely and openly admit to _anything_ , not even so much as the color of an orange, without checking and rechecking the ways said utterance or admission could be used against him in a court of law.

But privately, one on one, he might tell you he liked her. She was a nice person. Why shouldn’t he like her? Maybe he’d even go so far as to say he’d not be opposed to taking her out sometime, assuming he’d have the balls to actually ask his boss’s assistant out. He _might_ even confess that he fancied her a bit and thought she was attractive.

Alright, scratch that. She was gorgeous and he was head over heels for her.

So, this Monday morning he was waiting impatiently for her arrival, like a pointer waiting for his master to give the word to go fetch a duck. And, at 8:55AM, she arrived.

“Good morning, Mr. Snow! I brought you coffee and a bagel.”

“Good morning, Miss Stark. You really don’t have to do that.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble. I have to get Mr. Thorne’s coffee anyway and I like taking care of everyone,” she replied cheerfully.

“Thank you,” he murmured trying very hard not to be too obvious that he was staring at her. Okay… maybe eye-fucking her was a better term.

_Tight black pencil skirt showing off those creamy legs that go on forever, soft blue blouse that matches her eyes and those black fuck-me heels again. Arrrr…I’m starting to think she wears those just to torture me. When is Walda due back again?_

_His_ assistant, Walda Jones, was kind, efficient and thoughtful. She’d really helped ease him into the firm for the first couple of months. She was also married and currently on the sixth week of her twelve-weeks maternity leave with baby number three.

And then the torment had begun. Mr. Thorne had said Sansa could be Jon’s assistant while Walda was on leave. He didn’t like sharing his assistant with Jon but he wasn’t going to hire a temp either. And, poor, sweet Sansa had taken on her extra duties without a word of complaint. She’d even knitted some cute little booties for Walda’s baby in her free time.

See, there was much more to this than the way Sansa looked…and she looked fucking amazing any damn day of the week, mind you. It was her warm smile and friendly personality, the way she genuinely seemed pleased to be there every day and the way she treated every single person in the building, from grouchy, old Mr. Thorne to the janitors and security guy, like she was absolutely honored and thrilled to speak with them.

She placed the coffee and bagel on his desk. “No raisins,” she winked.

“Thank you, Miss Stark,” he said pulling the bagel out of the bag and trying to keep a completely goofy grin from spreading across his face. _She remembered I don’t like raisins_. _Obviously, it’s love, right? God, get a hold of yourself, man_.

“Good weekend?” she asked.

“Yeah…you?”

“It was terrific. I finally convinced my landlord to install that railing in the tub so I don’t have to fret about Bran getting in and out of the shower without help since he’s agreed to move in with me at last. Then, we spent the rest of Saturday volunteering at the clinic. They had so many people to see but it makes me so happy to help. Sunday, I ran in that 5K to support the animal shelter and I felt so pumped when I got home that I decided to clean out my closet to donate some stuff for the…”

_Where is that halo of yours hiding? Somewhere in all that glorious red hair you’ve got swept up in a messy bun today. You are an absolute angel and I’m a perv sitting here picturing that bun coming undone, falling down your back while I…_

“Goodness, listen to me running on and on. I’m sorry, Mr. Snow. You have anything for me?” she asked, pointing at the pile of case files on his desk.

He’d just thrown them on his desk when he saw her car pull into the parking lot in an attempt to look busy when she walked in. “Um…no, not yet. I’m still, uh…looking these over. Thank you, Miss Stark.”

“Mr. Snow,” she said grinning at him, “when are you going to start calling me Sansa?”

 _I do…every night in my dreams_. “I guess when you start calling me Jon.”

“Oh, I can’t do that,” she laughed. “You know how Mr. Thorne is,” she said with a playful little roll of her eyes.

Jon nodded at her with a besotted smile and said, “Yeah, well, he’s a prick. I mean…he’s, uh…” Sansa started giggling behind her hand at that and it made him feel bold enough to say, “You could call me Jon in here…when it’s just us…if you’d like to, that is.” She gave him an appraising look and Jon felt his face getting hot.

“Sansa!” Mr. Thorne barked from the doorway. Jon jumped in his seat, hoping his earlier remarks weren’t overheard. “What is this?” he said shaking a bag of dry cleaning at her.

“I picked up your dry cleaning this morning like you asked, sir. Is something wrong?”

“‘Is something wrong?’ Yes, something’s wrong! These shirts aren’t even starched and you know the way I like them. You did tell them extra starch, didn’t you?” he asked as he paced over towards her.

“Yes, Mr. Thorne. I did tell them. They must’ve forgotten.” He growled at her. “I’ll call them, sir.”

Jon felt his blood starting to boil and his face was getting red for a different reason now. He was getting used to the way Thorne always barked at him but he detested seeing Sansa treated this way.

“Fine. Just see to it,” Thorne said tossing the bag of dry cleaning at her feet. “And Sansa…that slimy, little Lannister shit wants to take a deal now. Call that bitch at the DA’s office and tell her I _might_ be willing to listen to her offer. But make sure you don’t make it sound like I’m going to take it. Is that clear?” he asked sticking his finger right in her face.

_I think if he stuck his finger in my face like that I’d bite it off._

“Yes, Mr. Thorne.”

“You get my coffee?” he asked next eyeing the cup in her hand.

“Yes, Mr. Thorne,” she responded in the same sweet tone she seemed to have for every single person on the planet. _See…not just for you, Snow. So, get over yourself_.

“Black, one sugar, right?” he asked as she handed it over, almost as though he hoped to catch her making a mistake.

_She’s been your assistant for three years. You think she’s going to forget how you like your coffee over a weekend? God, you’re such a dick._

“Of course, Mr. Thorne.”

“Good.” _How about a ‘thank you,’ asshole?_ Instead, he started snapping his fingers at her. “Get me that bastard, Cotter Pyke, on the phone asap, alright? I’ve got to go over that appeal with him.”

“Yes, Mr. Thorne.”

Those cold eyes found their way to Jon and he felt the disapproval there. Jon didn’t mind if it meant Thorne would quit harassing Sansa.

“You got me that brief on the Redwyne case ready yet, Snow?”

“Yes…Mr. Thorne. It’s ready.” _No…no, it’s not. OH FUCK!!!_

“Good. I’ll take a look at it after my call.”

 _Well…four months. Not a bad run. Everyone said he was impossible to please. Time to brush off the résumé, I guess_.

He stalked out of Jon’s office and left them alone together for a minute. Sansa laid a hand on his shoulder and, in his distracted, panic-stricken state, Jon yelped and jumped causing his wheeled office chair to shoot backwards five feet.

“Do you need any help getting that brief ready, Mr. Snow?” she asked with an arched brow and a knowing smile.

“Yes,” he whined while walking his chair back to his desk. _God, you are actually whining_. “He called me this morning at 6:30 and asked me to do it but I was still in bed and I…I fell back asleep and, uh…forgot. I could really use some help, Miss Stark.”

“Let me call the cleaners, Ms. Tarth at the DA’s office and get Mr. Pyke on the phone for him and I’ll be right back,” she said picking up the bag of offensive-starch-free shirts off the floor.

“Okay. Thank you, Sansa,” he said. He hadn’t even realized he’d said her first named until she froze for a moment. _Shit…did I just screw up?_

But he relaxed when she smiled and said, “You’re welcome…Jon.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You don’t have to do this,” she said self-consciously as he darted in front of the host and pulled out her chair.

 _Maybe I don’t have to but I want to and seeing you happy like this makes it extremely worthwhile._ “Yes, I do. You were a lifesaver this morning and I wanted to thank you properly with lunch. Besides, we all need to eat, right?”

“Yes,” she said happily after the host handed them their menus and departed. “This is such a treat, Mr. Snow.”

“No…no ‘Mr. Snow’ now. Please call me Jon.”

“Okay…Jon,” she said with a smile. “This is nice. I usually just eat at my desk.”

“Don’t you like getting out of there for an hour?” Jon asked as he glanced at the menu before returning his eyes to her.

“Well, sure…but Mr. Thorne prefers for me to stay close by…in case he needs something. He usually eats at his desk when he’s not in court so I do as well.”

“That hardly seems fair. He has a private office and he can ignore his phone whenever he pleases but you’re still stuck answering the phone, plus watching everyone else get to come and go. Everyone deserves a break during the day.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” she said waving him off with a sunny smile that suddenly rang a bit false to Jon. “Mr. Thorne just likes things done promptly. And, he did take me out to lunch last month when it was my birthday. Well, he made me run to McDonalds to pick up a Big Mac for him and told me to get whatever I wanted. I’m almost certain he knew it was my birthday.”

“Wow…McDonalds. I’m sure that made your big day special,” Jon said sarcastically before he could stop himself. She looked up at him questioningly. Then, her smile became _really_ fake and her eyes got all shiny. She sucked in a breath next like he’d just punched her in the gut. Then, she gave a sniffle. “Oh, shit! Sansa, I’m sorry! That was so rude and…”

“No…no…it’s fine,” she said throwing up a hand and digging through her purse for a tissue. She gave up the hunt and said, “Excuse me,” before she darted to the ladies’ room.

“Shit…” he muttered to himself.

“Well done,” the server said as he came up to take their drink orders.

“Yeah…thanks,” Jon said looking over his shoulder at the guy. “I just…”

“Apologize like there’s no tomorrow when she gets back, man.”

She came back to the table a few minutes later with her make-up touched up, looking perfect as usual. No one would have guessed she’d been crying… _except the miserable_ _bastard that made her cry_. The server came over immediately to take their orders, shooting daggers at Jon all the while. _What?! I didn’t mean to make her cry! That’s the last thing_ _I’d want to do!_

Once he left again, Jon said, “Sansa…I’m really, really sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. It kills me that I’ve upset you and I hope…”

“No, it’s okay. And, you’re right. He’s…an ass. I don’t think he means to be, he just is. I try not to let it bother me. I like to keep a positive outlook but sometimes he’s just so…impossible.”

“He is. And, for the record, you are the sweetest person I’ve ever met. And I can’t believe he doesn’t treat you better. You _deserve_ to be treated better, Sansa.” The way she looked at him then…it was almost like she was glowing and it made Jon’s heart pound harder in response. “Besides, at least he seems to like you…I mean, as well as he likes anything. I get the feeling he hates my ass.”

“Yeah, he does.” Jon’s mouth fell open and she snickered, “I’m so sorry, Jon. He doesn’t exactly keep his voice down when he’s ranting about something.”

“I knew it,” Jon grumbled. “Well, I suppose I should start looking for something else. It’s not like I’d miss working for him any.”

Sansa reached out across the table and took his hand. “Hey…you’re a great, young attorney. Don’t let him make you feel otherwise. If he can’t see it, that’ll be his loss.”

Jon closed his other hand over the top of hers and said, “And you are the world’s best administrative assistant and a terrific person regardless and, if I’m ever in a position to steal you away from him, I’ll do it in a heartbeat.”

“What about Walda?”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to woo Walda away from there, too.”

Sansa laughed and gave him another sunny smile…but this time it was a true smile. And, when the server brought their food, he gave Jon a thumbs-up behind Sansa’s back. _Yeah, yeah…I won’t forget the tip, buddy_.

 

* * *

 

 

**Three weeks later**

 

“He fired you,” she said in obvious distress.

“Yeah,” he muttered as he tossed his personal effects half-heartedly into the cardboard box.

“Why?”

“The Bolton case,” he answered not wanting to get into it.

Sansa pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. Ramsey Bolton was a sadistic, sick bastard accused of some truly abominable charges. Sansa had said he gave her the creeps every time he’d come into the office. Jon didn’t like the way he looked at her and the strange little comments he’d make to her either. They sounded innocuous enough if you didn’t know him but if you did know him… She’d admitted to him the other night while he was staying late prepping for trial that she was a bit afraid of him. She’d been there late because she was busy wrapping Mr. Thorne’s wife’s birthday present which she’d had to go out and purchase for him after she was already supposed to be off for the night.

Mr. Thorne had been more than happy to take Bolton’s money but he didn’t want to sully his reputation by defending the man. Well, in truth it was more that the case was a dog and he didn’t like losing. The police and DA had rock solid evidence. But the victim was shaky and the prosecutor was planning on putting her on the stand to testify. Thorne had told Jon what he expected of him when he’d informed him he’d be handling the case.

_“She’s a frightened little mouse. Drill her on the stand. Be merciless and I think she might break.”_

Jon was an attorney and he’d been trained in cross-examining a witness in such a fashion but the more he thought about this case the more he wondered if he was capable of attacking this poor victim in the courtroom…or if he even wanted to work in criminal defense at all.

And then Ramsey had come in for a meeting that afternoon. He was only half listening to Jon trying to go over the points of the trial with him when Sansa came in to bring them some coffee. Once she left, Ramsey gave Jon the creepiest smile and started saying things, very inappropriate things…about Sansa.

He’d acted rashly and was probably lucky the sick son of a bitch seemed amused more than anything when he’d grabbed him and threatened to kick his ass if he ever said another word about her. But Mr. Thorne had been right there and, as soon as Ramsey had left, he had told Jon to clean out his desk. Jon may have said a few choice words to Mr. Thorne at that point as well.

“Hey,” Sansa said touching his arm and making him stand still for a minute. “What are you going to do?”

“Find another firm to work for, I guess. I don’t know, Sansa. I’m not sure I’m cut out for this,” he said running his hands through his hair before covering his face.

“There are other kinds of law to practice, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said giving her a tired smile. She stood there looking at him with caring concern and Jon decided maybe one good thing could come of the day. “Hey, Sansa…listen, I know this is probably stupid of me to ask now but would you want to go out with me sometime? If you don’t want to, I understand but I think you’re really great. You’re such a nice person and really beautiful and…”

“I’d love to go out with you,” she said and he loved the way her blue eyes seemed to sparkle when she said it.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Why wouldn’t I want to go out with my knight in shining armor?”

“What?”

“Jon…people live for gossip around here. And when one of the attorneys manhandles a client over things he said about a secretary, that’s major gossip. It gets around. And I heard about what you said to Thorne about the way he treats me, too.”

“Oh,” Jon said not sure what to say or do now. He turned to face her fully and took a step closer. “So…”

She didn’t give him a chance to finish whatever it was he was going to say. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss his lips. And, he immediately kissed her back…after a slight whimper. _Did I really just fucking whimper? Oh, never mind_.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her a little closer. He tilted his head to taste more of her sweet lips and, when she sighed, he deepened the kiss. He was lost in the sweetness of her, the feel of Sansa’s waist under his hands and the way she was gripping his shoulders now to pull him closer.

When they broke apart for a moment to catch their breath, he said, “Just so you know…I am crazy about you, Miss Stark.”

“Yeah, I’m kind of picking up on that, Mr. Snow,” she said as her eyes flitted downward to where his erection was making a tent in his dress pants as he was pressed against her. He gave her an embarrassed grin but before he could say anything else she kissed him again. She started stroking his cock through his pants and Jon had to pull back. _There’s_ _that fucking whimpering sound again_. “We’d better stop,” she said, biting her lip in the most adorable and alluring way.

“Yeah," he sighed, "I’d rather walk out of here with dry pants…and before he calls security to escort me out of the building. But later…”

“Oh, I think I’ll need to help you with your briefs later, Mr. Snow,” she said smirking at him.

“Oh…yeah, I could really use some help with my briefs, Miss Stark.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Three months later…**

 

“Oh, fuck…Sansa…fuck, I’m about to…” he panted as his thrusts became more erratic.

He was gripping her hips tightly and the more caring and tender part of him was hoping he wasn’t leaving bruises. The rest of him was pounding into her with abandon while biting his lip to keep from coming before she did. It was hard to hold back too long with Sansa.

“It’s okay…me, too. Jon, I’m so fucking close. I need you to…”

He moved one hand off her hip to slide it between her legs and started circling her clit the way she liked. He leaned forward enough to start sucking at her neck while his fingers worked her pearl. And as soon as she started to moan, he began rubbing more intently.

Jon was in his t-shirt alone, his shoes, socks, jeans and boxer briefs thrown off in various directions the moment this had went from pizza and unpacking to something much more fun. And Sansa was wearing nothing but a lacy, pink bra and those black fuck-me heels as she faced his second-hand desk and Jon enjoyed the view of her perfect ass with her long, red hair spilling down her back while she rode his cock this way. He was sitting in his brand-new office chair and Sansa was straddling his lap holding onto the desk so they wouldn’t constantly be rolling across the newly carpeted floor.

“Right there…Yes!” she cried just before she came apart. “ _Ohhhh_ …Jon!”

“ _Uhhh_ …Yes! Fuck!” he shouted as he came with the sensation of her walls pulsing around him.

Sansa collapsed on his desk with a sigh, her forehead resting on her arms as they started to catch their breath. He leaned forward with her and started kissing his way across her shoulder blades and back as his hands caressed her ass.

“Now, what were you saying about where to put the conference table?” he chuckled when they went to clean up in the little washroom.

“I knew you weren’t listening,” she laughed.

“I’m sorry,” he replied kissing her jaw softly. “But you know very well what you do to me when you wear those heels.”

“I know,” she said. “I think the table would work well there.”

“Okay…you’re the boss.”

“I thought I was your administrative assistant.”

“No, Walda’s my administrative assistant. You’re my girlfriend and my business partner.”

“It’s a law firm, Jon. I’m not an attorney. How can I be your business partner?”

“You’re my office manager and business partner and any title you like for as long as you like.”

They’d been dating for three months. And Jon might, just _might_ , be willing to admit that it was going well.

Scratch that. It was going fucking fantastic and he was utterly and completely in love with Sansa Stark as he enjoyed telling anyone and everyone who gave a damn. And the part that never ceased to amaze him was that she was in love with him, too.

Mr. Thorne had been floored when Sansa turned in her notice last month. He’d offered her more money…a lot more money. He’d went so far as to say she’d be difficult to replace. _Try impossible_. But she’d politely declined and thanked him for everything.

“You thanked him for everything? Why?” Jon had asked that night when they were in bed and she’d related the whole tale.

“Yes. I didn’t say it to him but mostly I was thanking him for hiring you,” she said.

“Uh…he fired me.”

“Yeah but if he didn’t hire you in the first place, we might never have met.”

“That is an excellent point, Miss Stark,” he said dropping kisses across her cheeks and nose.

“Thank you, Mr. Snow,” she sighed.

“I guess I should thank him, too. If he’d never hired me, I wouldn’t have met you. And if he didn’t fire me, I’m not sure I’d have worked up the nerve to ask you out. I’ll be sure and send him a thank-you note when I win my first case.”

“I’ll draw up a memo to remind you,” she said.


End file.
